In the construction of a residence or business office the fitting and hanging of doors is a difficult and awkward task. The door must, of course, be made to fit the door opening with reasonably close tolerances so that the door can be readily swung open or closed and, when closed, be reasonably snug around all edges. After fitting the door to the opening, hinges must be attached to one edge of the door and to a corresponding door jamb so the door will operate in a desirable manner. All fitting operations and hinge placements require that the door be held firmly on edge, and unless some type of mechanical jig or vise is employed, it requires two workers to do the job. Accordingly, there has been a need for a mechanical device to hold the door in a suitable position for those operations so that one man may work alone. Devices which have been known for such purposes are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,388; 2,967,627; 3,643,935; 3,861,662; 4,050,671; and 4,278,244. These devices, for the most part, include levering means and lifting jack mechanisms, and, therefore, are somewhat complicated. Furthermore, all of these devices are rather large and are not collapsible.
It is an object of this invention to provice a novel, simplified carrier for a door. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel collapsible door carrying device. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.